Device configuration may include remote distribution of software, applications, data and configuration settings for a connected device. A connected device may include any device that can access/be accessed through a network, including mobile terminals, tablet computers, smart appliances, connected home devices, etc.
As connected devices become more advanced and versatile in implementing various functions and applications, over-the-air (OTA) configuration has become increasingly important as new updates and services come on stream. At the meanwhile, previous/dated applications also accumulate on a connected device, which may consume system resources and contradict the operations/functions of new applications and/or settings. The problems are further complicated by the facts that a connected device may be used with different service providers and may include redundant software/firmware settings with the different service providers, which may not be readily removed.